Rose's Chains
by OperaRose
Summary: This is the Phantom of the Opera tale through the eyes of Christine's younger twin sister, Lillian.


Phantom Of The Opera

Chapter 1

Hannibal

Disclamier : Phantom does not belong to me, only Andrew Lloyd Webber. This will be switching POV's from Lillian to Christine from time-to time. I will let you know.

Lillian Daae twiddled her fingers around herself nervously, her bright gold, dark green, and royal red outfit dwindling in the stagelight. Her long brunette curls cascaded over her skinny shoulders as she watched rehearsal for Hannibal, waiting for her cue. Carlotta's voice squeaked to the ceiling, as always, and her husband Piangi was no better. He kept saying 'Roma' instead of 'Rome', as quoted by Monsieur Reyer, the rehearsal director.

Then it came time to do their ballet routine. They did splendidly with their moves, and concluded the performace flawlessly. Suddenly, Monsieur Lefevre, ownder of the Opera House, came along with two men. One had brown hair and was middle-aged man while the other had a black hat on his forehead. They were introduced as the two new managers, Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur Andre; since Monsieur Lefevre was retiring.

"Gentlemen, Signora Carlotta Gudicelli. Our leading soprano for nineteen seasons." Lefevre responded as the Italian soprano looked bashful and gave a slight smile. Andre came up to her and kissed her hand.

"Of course, of course! I've experienced all of your greatest roles, Signora."

"And Signor Ubaldo Piangi." gestured Lefevre to the man who was supposed to play Hannibal.

"An honor, Signor." Monsieur Firmin said with a nod to the young man.

"If I remember rightly, Elissa has rather fine aria, in Act Three of Hannibal. I wonder, Signora, if as a personal favor, you would oblige us with a private rendition. And as of course Messieur Reyer objects." says Andre as Carlotta turned another bashful smile, and replied, "No, as my managers command. Monsieur Reyer!" She clapped to Monsieur Reyer, signaling she was ready.

"My diva commands!" declares Monsieur Reyer. Lillian flinched. Here comes another one of these ear-slpitting screams of Carlotta's so called magic voice.

"Would two bars be sufficient introduction?" Monsieur Reyer asked Carlotta and the managers as he strode over to the piano to get ready.

"Two bars will be quite sufficient!" Firmin said, already exasperated.

Carlotta made a sort of noise in her throat, and Lillian started to shudder and shake again. Carlotta's voice had a terrble effect on her, and hearing it for nineteen seasons already caused her so much stress. This could cause much more harm.

"Signora?" Reyer said as he started the introduction before Carlotta opened her mouth.

"_Think of me…_

_Think of me fondly…_

_When we've said goodbye! _

_Remember me…_

_Every so often…_

_Promise me you'll try!"_

Carlotta flicked out her scarf and wrapped around Andre's arm, while Piangi rushed to stop Carlotta, and she firmly removed her scarf.

"_On that day…_

_That not so distant day…_

_When you were far away and free… _

_If you ever find a moment,_

_Spare a thought for me!_

_Think of me…_

_Think of me waking…" _

All of a sudden, the backdrop fell from its position and fell to the ground. Everyone screamed and began to run around in a panic. Lillian ran to find her sister, the closest one she could consider for comfort.

"_He's there, _

_The Phantom of the Opera! _

_He's there, _

_The Phantom of the Opera!" _

Meg was screaming as she ran to her mother, the ballerina mistress, Madame Giry, who was simply staring across the hall. Andre and Firimin criticized her for spewing such nonsense about some Phantom terrorizing the Opera.

"Buquet!" Lefevre called, thinking the stage hand was to blame. "Buquet, chief of the flies, he's responsible for this! Buquet!"

Buquet came down and stood in front of Lefevre.

"For God's sake, man, what's going on up there?" Monsieur Lefevre rang out angrily.

"_Please, Messieur, _

_Don't look at me! _

_As God's my witness, _

_I was not at my post! _

_Please, Messieur, _

_There's no one there! _

_But if there is, _

_Well then, it must be a ghost!" _

The ballet girls began to scream and scatter again, while Lefevre chased after Buquet, screaming, "No don't!"

"_He's there, _

_The Phantom of the Opera!" _

Meg ran to Christine and Lillian and held their hands, and she was frightened. Lillian could tell, now she was not the only one frightened. Who was this Phantom?

"Good heavens, I've never known such insolence!" Firmin scoffed wuth a wave of his hand.

"Signora, _please!_" Andre screamed, and turned back to Carlotta with a smile. "These things do happen."

"These…things do happen? You have been here five _minutes_, what do you know? Si, these things do happen! All the time! For the past three years, these things do happen!" She took her hands venomously from Andre, and rounded on Lefevre.

"And did _you _stop them from happening, no!" She went back on the two managers.

"And you! Oh, you're as bad as him! These things do happen?! Well, until you stop these things happening, this thing does not happen! Ubaldo, andiamo!" She turned and rushed off the stage in a melodramatic sob.

"Amateurs." Piangi said to the two before following after his wife.

"I don't think there's much more I can do for you, gentlemen. Good luck. If you need me, I shall be in Frankfurt." Lefevre said and left, happy to be rid of the Opera House and the diva. Andre ran up to try to stop him, "But Messieur!" It was too late. The retired manager was gone.

"La Carlotta will be back!"Andre declared, his confidence returning again.

"You think so, Messieur?" asked Madame Giry.

"Yes." Andre replied.

"I have a message, Sir, from the Opera Ghost." answered Madame Giry. Everyone began to whisper amongst themselves.

"Oh, God in heaven, you're all obsessed!" snarled Firmin.

"He merely welcomes you to his Opera House, commands that you continue to leave Box Five empty for his use. And reminds you that his salary is due."

"His salary!" Firmin said through as he and Andre laughed at the thought of giving a man a salary. The money should be going to them.

"Monsieur Lefevre used paid him twenty thousand francs a month." Madame Giry said and the managers stopped laughing and looked at her in surprise. "Or perhaps you could afford more, with the Vicomte de Chagny as your patron."

"Madame, I had hoped to make that announcement myself!" said Andre, but Madame Giry ignored him and turned to Firmin.

"Will the Vicomte be at the performance this evening, Messieur?" she asked him.

"In our box." Firmin simply replied.

"Madame," Andre said as he reached out his hand to touch her arm, but she swiftly moved it away. "Who is the understudy for the role?"

"There is no understudy, Messieur," Reyer cried out, finally frustrated and giving up hope for the performance ever being performed. "The production is new!"

"Christine Daae could sing it, Sir!" Meg excalimed as she grabbed Christine up and pulled her forward. Lillian paled but not as much as Christine. Lillian had never heard her sister sing before, but she was sure it would be better than anything she could muster up, since she couldn't sing.

"A ballet girl?" asked Firmin, not too convinced.

"She's been taking lessons from a great teacher!" Meg said, trying to change their minds.

"Oh? From whom?" demanded Andre, and Madame Giry tensed.

"I don't know, sir," Christine quaked out.

"Not you as well! Can you believe it? A full house and we have to cancel!" snarled Firmin.

"Daae?" Andre pondered and signaled for Christine to come near him, which she complied. "That's a curious name. Any relation to the Swedish violinist?"

"My father, sir." Christine answered.

"Let her sing for you, Messieur." says Madame Giry. "She has been well taught." Christine noticeably paled and looked at Madame Giry as if she were insane, and Andre was not helping her nervousess any when he suddenly said, "Very well!"

"From the beginning of the aria then! Madmeoiselle! Gentlemen, please!"Reyer conducted as everyone backed out of the way.

"You can do this! I have faith in you!" Meg said as she gave Carlotta's scarf to Christine and quickly fled the stage. Christine looked towards Lillian who nodded in agreement, and then turned to Reyer who began the introduction.

"_Think of me…_

_Think of me fondly…_

_When we've said goodbye!" _

Lillian had to admit, her sister actually sounded pretty good. Christine tried to run off, but Madame Giry's cane stopped her.

"_Remember me…_

_Every so often…_

_Promise me you'll try!" _

"Andre, this is doing nothing for my nerves!" Firmin said as he placed a top back on the drink he was holding.

"Don't fret, Firmin." Andre told him.

"_On that day…_

_That not so distant day…_

_When you were far away and free…_

_If you ever find a moment, _

_Spare a thought for me!" _

"Madame! Messieur!" Andre called out in true delight as they had found an Elissa. They rushed Christine to get prepared as she wore a longer skirt around her original ballet dress, along with Carlotta's scarf. Christine thanked everyone for being so supportive and giving her a chance before the performance began.

"_And thought it's clear…_

_Though it was always clear…_

_That this was never meant to be…_

_If you happen to remember, _

_Stop and think of me! _

_Think of August when the world was green…_

_Don't think about the way things might have been…_

_Think of me…_

_Think of me waking…_

_Silent and resigned!_

_Imagine me…_

_Trying too hard…_

_To put you from my mind! _

_Think of me…_

_Please say you'll think of me…_

_Whatever else you choose to do…_

_There will never be a day, _

_When I won't think of you!" _

Christine then danced happily around the stage, her nervouness now gone. Lillian smiled in delight for her sister. She was doing extremely well. And someone else seemed to think so too.

"_Can it be? _

_Can it be Christine?_

_Brava! Brava!" _

The Vicomte de Chagny praised his friend as he clapped for her. Firmin's date clapped for her too until Firmin shushed her.

"_Long ago…_

_It seems so long ago…_

_How young and innocent we were…_

_She may not remember me, _

_But I remember her!" _

"_Flowers fade…_

_The fruits of summer fade…_

_They have their seasons, so do we…_

_But please promise me that sometimes, _

_You will think…" _

Christine began to vocalize in her normal pitch, then went higher, higher, lower, and then to the highest note of the song she could hit before she ended the song flawlessly.

"…_Of me!" _

She threw the scarf into the air and bowed on her hands and knees, arms stretched out before her. Everyone yelled cries of congratulations for the young soprano, and Christine smiled, enjoying every word.

**Please review! I've no idea if this is good or not.**

**Next Week (8/5/14):**

**Chapter 2: Angel of Music **

**Christine tells Meg of the mysterious Angel of Music she is receiving lessons from. Christine has a reunion with her old childhood friend Raoul de Chagny, or the Vicomte. **


End file.
